1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work and rescue at height and more specifically to a load sharing snap-linkable safety rigging plate, which may be used to relieve pressure on the waist and hips of a climber.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a load sharing snap-linkable safety rigging plate, which may be used to rig for single point or double point positioning, while supporting multiple organized attachment points. The positioning includes tandem adjustable lanyards similar to Gorilla Grips; single point-controlled descent (rappel); and single point positioning with swivel link connection points. The multiple attachment capability allows the user to transfer from one system set up to another while remaining secured by the way of a restraint connection. When rigged as a rope access/tower climber advanced positioning travel system, the technician can travel freely both within suspension (aid climbing) and non-suspended activities (but must be used with a fall arrest system).
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a load sharing snap-linkable safety rigging plate, which may be used as a tower climber plate for load sharing between two closed ring attachments; rope access/tower climber advanced positioning travel system; a rigging/rescue anchor plate; and which is snag proof.